parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Elmo the Great Red Sesame Street Muppet Monster Detective
Moviemagic, ElmotheMuppetRockz, ElmotheMonsterRockz, ElmoandZoeRockz, LegalizeAnythingMuppets and LegalizeAnytingMuppets's movies-spoof of "The Great Mouse Detective" Cast *Basil of Baker Street - Elmo (Sesame Street) *Dr. Dawson - Arthur Read (Arthur) *Olivia Flaversham - Anne Marie (All Dogs Go To Heaven) *Hiram Flaversham - David (All Dogs Go To Heaven 2) *Ratigan - Jafar (Aladdin) *Fidget - Iago (Aladdin) *Felicia - Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) *Toby - Wolf (The Sword In The Stone) Scenes: *Elmo The Great Red Sesame Street Muppet Monster Detective - Part 1 - David is Kidnapped by Iago/"Main Titiles" *Elmo The Great Red Sesame Street Muppet Monster Detective - Part 2 - Arthur Read (Dawson) Finds Anne Marie (Olivia) *Elmo The Great Red Sesame Street Muppet Monster Detective - Part 3 - Enter Elmo (Basil) *Elmo The Great Red Sesame Street Muppet Monster Detective - Part 4 - Enter Jafar (Ratigan) *Elmo The Great Red Sesame Street Muppet Detective - Part 5 - "The World's Greatest Criminal Mind" *Elmo The Great Red Sesame Street Muppet Monster Detective - Part 6 - The Unusual Footprints/Here's Wolf (Toby) *Elmo The Great Red Sesame Street Muppet Monster Detective - Part 7 - At the Toys *Elmo The Great Red Sesame Street Muppet Monster Detective - Part 8 - Iago Kidnapped Anne Marie/The Chase *Elmo The Great Red Sesame Street Muppet Monster Detective - Part 9 - "There's Always Chance, Doctor"/Reunion *Elmo The Great Red Sesame Street Muppet Monster Detective - Part 10 - Jafar's Plan *Elmo The Great Red Sesame Street Muppet Monster Detective - Part 11 - Elmo's Observation *Elmo The Great Red Sesame Street Muppet Monster Detective - Part 12 - At the Pub *Elmo The Great Red Sesame Street Muppet Monster Detective Detective - Part 13 - "Late Me Be Good to You" *Elmo The Great Red Sesame Street Muppet Monster Detective - Part 14 - The Bar Fight/Following Iago *Elmo The Great Red Sesame Street Muppet Monster Detective - Part 15 - Elmo & Jafar's Confrontation *Elmo The Great Red Sesame Street Muppet Monster Detective - Part 16 - Jafar's Death Trap/"Good Bye So Soon"/The Human's Doom *Elmo The Great Red Sesame Street Muppet Monster Detective - Part 17 - "We'll Set the Trap Off Now!" *Elmo The Great Red Sesame Street Muppet Monster Detective - Part 18 - At Buckingham Palace *Elmo The Great Red Sesame Street Muppet Monster Detective - Part 19 - The Big Ben Chase (Part 1) *Elmo The Great Red Sesame Street Muppet Monster Detective Detective - Part 20 - The Big Ben Chase (Part 2) *Elmo The Great Red Sesame Street Muppet Monster Detective - Part 21 - "I'll Never Forget to You"/A New Case *Elmo The Great Red Sesame Street Muppet Monster Detective - Part 22 - End Credits/"Good Bye So Soon (Reprise)" Trailer *Narrator: From Moviemagic, ElmotheMuppetRockz, ElmotheMonsterRockz, ElmoandZoeRockz, LegalizeAnythingMuppets and LegalizeAnytingMuppets it's adventure, *Elmo: We've not a moment to lose! *Narrator: it's excitement, *Anne Marie: Elmo! Look Out! *Narrator: and it's coming your way! *(Elmo Screams) *Narrator: It's the Great Red Sesame Street Muppet Monster Detective! *Elmo: Smile, everyone. *Narrator: He's Elmo the Red Sesame Street Muppet Monster. *Arthur Read: Amazing. *Narrator: And he's teaming up with Wolf. *(Sharptooth Screams) *Narrator: Arthur Read, and Little Anne Marie. *(Arthur Bites a Hand and Jafar screams) *Narrator: To take on Jafar, the World's Biggest Royal Adviser. *Jafar: What did you Called Me? *Elmo: You're a slimy, contemptable SEWER ROYAL ADVISER! *(Jafar Screams) *Narrator: You're invited to join the fun, *(Crowed boos at Ernie and Bert) *Narrator: with Moviemagic, ElmotheMuppetRockz, ElmotheMonsterRockz, ElmoandZoeRockz, LegalizeAnythingMuppets and LegalizeAnytingMuppets's classic The Great Red Sesame Street Muppet Monster Detective! *(Cymbal bangs Elmo) Category:Moviemagic Category:ElmotheMuppetRockz Category:ElmotheMonsterRockz Category:Movies-spoof Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movies Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movie Spoofs Category:LegalizeAnytingMuppets Category:LegalizeAnythingMuppets Category:ElmoandZoeRockz